To the Jungle
by quietthinker
Summary: Libby and Sheen go off on a joy ride in Jimmy's rocket, which crashes in the Amazon. Jimmy and Cindy set off to rescue them. Will the stress bring our favorite couples closer together or farther apart? COMPLETE.
1. Two Idiots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"Come on Libs, Jimmy won't mind," Sheen pleaded as he dragged Libby towards Jimmy's lab.

"Sheen, you know how possessive Jimmy is of his inventions. He freaked out when you stole his pen laser for show and tell, remember?" she reminded him.

"Aw, come on. He'll never even know it's gone," Sheen begged as he got down on his knees. "You know that it will be awesome," he told her.

Libby stared at the pathetic kid in front of her. "Fine, let's go," she muttered. Sheen let out a howl of excitement and ran into Jimmy's lab, using a hair he had plucked from his friend's heada few days before.

Libby and Sheen pulled the rocket outside. They stared up at the night sky. It was perfect weather for a takeoff. Sheen held the door open for Libby and then hopped in the pilot's seat.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Ready," she told him.

"Engines to power," he said as he pushed a red button. "Turbines to speed," he continued as he flicked a few switches. "And kick it homey!" he shouted as he blasted off towards the horizon.

Libby lay back for a moment as they flew at post supersonic speeds. They continued flying in a straight line for a few minutes. Then Sheen spoke up. "Alright, I lifted off, so now you can drive."

Libby laughed a little. "Sheen, I don't know how to drive Jimmy's rocket. Why don't you keep driving?"

"I don't know how to drive it," he told her.

Libby and Sheen just sat there for a moment, staring at each other. They glanced towards the control panel and then back at each other. "AHHHH!" they both screamed as the rocket crashed.

A few hours later Jimmy awoke. He strolled over to his window and looked outside. _Man, what a beautiful day! This is going to be the best summer vacation ever!_ School had just ended last week. Carl had had to go visit some relatives for a couple of weeks, but at least he had Sheen to hang out with. And if he ever got really bored there was Cindy and Libby.

Jimmy saw Cindy get up across the street. He couldn't help but wave, he was in such a great mood. He was surprised to see her smile and wave back. _Well, I guess after having saved the world from aliens, getting super powers, fighting a League of Villains, getting put on an intergalactic game show, being stranded on an island together, and falling in love under the effects of a potion you kind of become friends._

Jimmy threw on his clothes and ran downstairs to have some breakfast. After he was done he said good-bye to his parents and ran outside.

"Hey Cindy!" he shouted as she also walked outside.

"Hey Neutron," she greeted him.

Jimmy ran across the street and started walking with her. "Beautiful day, huh?"

Cindy looked up at the sky. "Yeah," she agreed.

"You look great, Cind," he said as he eyed her.

She blushed a little. She was enjoying the fact that they didn't have to hide their feelings as much. "Thanks," was all she could manage to get out.

They walked together in silence for a few minutes. "So, you want to get Sheen and Libby and head to the park?" Jimmy asked. Cindy nodded her head.

Within a few minutes they were at Libby's house. Cindy knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Mrs. Folfax answered.

"Hi Mrs. Folfax. Is Libby here?" Cindy asked her.

"Um, no. I thought she was with you," Mrs. Folfax said, a little worried.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't worry, she's probably with Sheen. We'll check," Jimmy said as he and Cindy ran down the street to the Estavez's house. They got a similar response when they asked Mr. Estavez where Sheen was.

Jimmy and Cindy started walking back to their houses, a little worried. "Come on, let's go in my lab. I've got something there that will tell us where they are," he said as he grabbed Cindy's hand and started running back to his house.

A couple of minutes later Jimmy was plucking a hair out of his head and holding it up to the DNA scanner. He led Cindy into his lab.

"Alright, let's," he started. He looked down and realized that he was holding Cindy's hand. He quickly dropped it. "Anyway, let's just search for them on the radar," he told Cindy as he walked up to his main computer.

He input some commands and waited for their locations to appear onscreen. Jimmy's and Cindy's jaws completely dropped. "The Amazon Jungle!" they both shouted.

"Ok, they could be in serious danger. To the rocket!' Jimmy shouted as he grabbed Goddard and ran to where he kept his rocket. He froze when he saw that it wasn't there.

"They. Took. My. ROCKET!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Come on!" he told Cindy as he pulled his hover car outside and hopped in. Cindy jumped in with him.

"Jimmy, I think you should calm down," she told him.

"It wasn't enough that he took my pen laser for show and tell, now he steals my rocket? What the heck were they thinking?" he mumbled to himself as the hover car rose off of the ground and flew off.

Author's Note. I know I've been writing a lot of lousy one shots lately, but I'm back with a new, full length story. Please hit that little review button to your left. It only takes a few seconds to write a review, and they make me really happy and motivate me to update faster (hint, hint). Well, thanks for reading this first chapter and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Cindy's Fault

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. **

"AHHHHH!" Libby and Sheen continued screaming as the rocket skidded through the jungle. Sheen grabbed onto Libby in fear as the rocket finally slowed down. They slowly uncovered their eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" Libby asked.

"How should I know?" Sheen said as he stepped out of the rocket.

"Sheen, are you ok?" Libby asked in a caring tone.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," he told her.

"Good," she said as she walked over and slapped him hard across the face. She bent down as he fell to the ground. "What the hell were you thinking? Why in the world would you invite me on a ride in Jimmy's rocket if you can't drive it!" she shouted.

"Well, you should know better than to listen to me!" Sheen reminded her. Libby was about to yell some more, but she realized that Sheen was right.

"Come on, let's go get some food," she said as she pulled him up. They walked off into the jungle to get some fruit.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Cindy were still flying towards the Amazon. Cindy was laying down in the back of his hover car. She was a little worried about Jimmy, though. She hadn't seen him that mad in a long time. She decided to go over and talk to him.

She was about to say something when she saw a crack on one of his monitors. "Jimmy, I think there's something broken here," she told him as she pointed to the monitor. Jimmy just kept piloting and silently mouthing something, not even looking at her. "Hey! Nerdtron! I'm talking to you!" she shouted. He still didn't look at her.

"God! You always do this! You always invite me along on your stupid little adventures, and then you don't even listen to me!" She grabbed his head and slammed it into the monitor. "See! Look, there's a crack!" she shouted.

Jimmy lifted his head up and rubbed it. He took the earphones for his I-pod out of his ear. "What the hell was that for! Most people just tap me on the shoulder when they want something!" he yelled.

"Oh, you were wearing headphones. Uh, there was just a crack on your monitor," she said while nervously laughing. When Jimmy and Cindy took another look there was now a bigger crack, along with some broken buttons where she had slammed Jimmy's head. Jimmy gave her an angry look. "Ok, so that one was my bad," she told him.

"Just strap yourself in. We'll have to make a landing so I can repair this," he angrily muttered as he descended onto the nearest island. When Jimmy landed he checked his radar. "Well, that's just perfect," he said as he slapped himself on his head. He had landed on Cuba.

As Jimmy, Goddard, and Cindy hopped out of the hover car they were surrounded by police. "Who are you?" they asked as they aimed their guns at the two kids.

"Uh, Jimmy and Cindy. We're uh, just passing through. Bye," he said as he grabbed Cindy's hand and jumped into the hover car. It wouldn't lift off the ground, though. _Well, I should have seen that coming_, he thought as the armed men led him and Cindy away.


	3. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"Alright, look. We just landed here so we could make some quick repairs. If you'll let me get back to my hover car I can fix it and me and my friend will be out of your way," Jimmy explained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"We cannot just allow you to leave that easily. We will contact the American Embassy soon," the man said before he left the room. Jimmy walked to the other end of his holding cell, trying to get away from Cindy.

"Well, kudos on a job well done, Cindy. You managed to get us captured by Cuba! We've never done that before!" he shouted as he collapsed onto the bed.

"Well, why the hell were you playing that music so loud? I was trying to tell you something!" Cindy shouted back.

"Oh yeah, this is all my fault. You handled that situation perfectly back there. I ignore you, you slam my head into the control panel! That was reasonable!" he yelled as he covered his head with the pillow.

"Calm down! They're contacting the American government. We'll be out of here in no time," Cindy said, half to Jimmy and half to herself.

Jimmy sat up and stared at her like she was an idiot. "Are you kidding me? It's going to take weeks to clear through the red tape! We have to get out of here now and rescue Sheen and Libby!" Jimmy told her.

Cindy put on a fake expression of relief. "Oh, we have to get out of here. You never told me that we had to do that. now that I know what to do we can leave. You hear that guard? Jimmy says that we have to get out of here! Can you open the door please?" she shouted at the man standing guard at the end of the hallway. "Idiot," she mumbled.

"Will you be quiet!" Jimmy said as he got up and walked to the toilet. Cindy stared at him. "Ahem?" he cleared his throat angrily. Cindy turned away as Jimmy continued talking. "They may have taken most of my inventions, but I've still got my watch. We'll burn through the bars of this cell later tonight, find Goddard and my hover car, repair it, and get the hell out of here," he said quietly as he flushed and went back to the bed.

"That thing is powerful enough to slice through metal?" Cindy asked, a little impressed in spite of herself.

"Yeah, it should work," Jimmy said hopefully. Cindy walked over and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Alright, look. I'm sorry that I ruined your hover car and hurt your head," she struggled to get out.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I've gotten us into dozens of situations worse than this. I think I owe you one mistake," he said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. They just sat there, counting the minutes until nightfall.

A few hours later Jimmy fired his laser at the guard standing at the other end of the hallway. He had set the power to stun. He then cut through three of the cell door's bars. He grabbed Cindy's hand and ran down the hallway, returning the setting to stun on his watch.

He ran through what appeared to be a labyrinth of hallways. He couldn't believe that an alarm hadn't sounded yet. He and Cindy located the room that they had stored Goddard and his hover car in. He blew the hinges off with his laser. The two of the rushed in and grabbed Goddard.

"Goddard, stand outside doorway. Security plan 2A-C," Jimmy instructed the dog as he grabbed some tools and began to tinker at his hover car. Several tranquilizer guns popped out of Goddard's back. "Alright, everybody in!" Jimmy shouted as he hopped into the pilot's seat. Cindy kneeled down on the floor next to him. Goddard sat in the back, his tranquilizer guns at the ready.

Jimmy made the hover car rise several feet. He then barreled down the various hallways. Cindy ducked as some bullets flew past her. Goddard was able to successfully subdue several guards.

"Ouch! Damn it! Cindy, steer us out of here!" he yelled as he crawled to the back of the hover car. "Goddard, remove bullet," he commanded. As Cindy took the wheel Goddard put his guns away and walked over to his master. Jimmy cringed as Goddard pulled a bullet out of his arm. Jimmy went over to where Cindy was steering and pulled an extra shirt out of a compartment he had there. He had Goddard tie it around his arm.

Jimmy walked back over and took control of the hover car. They were now back over the ocean. "You ok?" Cindy asked as she looked at Jimmy's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now let's go get Libby and Sheen," he told her as he pushed the hover car into turbo drive.


	4. Quicksand

**Disclaimer: I should own Jimmy Neutron and any related characters, but sadly I don't.**

An hour later Jimmy and Cindy were at the border of the Amazon Jungle. Jimmy flipped a few switches and walked towards Cindy.

"It's too dark to go and search for them now. We'll have to spend the night here and go looking for them first thing in the morning," he said as he tossed her a blanket.

"Does it hurt?" Cindy asked, motioning towards his arm.

"Not much anymore. Now I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," Jimmy told her as he yawned and curled up on the floor.

Cindy stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what she felt towards that boy. She shook her head and smiled, it was too complicated for her to understand. She lay down and closed her eyes, gracious that sleep came quickly.

The next morning Jimmy walked over and was about to shake Cindy awake. "Oh, Jimmy, yes," she softly mumbled in her sleep. Jimmy raised an eyebrow and listened. "Oh Jimmy, I love you," she muttered. Jimmy continued staring at her when she spoke again. "Oh Jimmy, I got you good. I'm awake, you moron," she said as she stood up and threw her pillow at him.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't listening," he muttered as he landed the hover car. "Anyway, let's go get Sheen and Libby," he said as he helped Cindy step off.

"Goddard, search Amazon Jungle for Sheen and Libby. Place them on a map that also contains out positions," he instructed his dog. Within a few seconds Goddard had completed the task. Jimmy stared at the map. "Hmmm, it seems that they are about two miles north of here. That should only take a couple of hours to reach," Jimmy told Cindy as he began walking into the jungle.

An hour later Jimmy and Cindy were thoroughly exhausted. "Let's say we take a break, huh?" Jimmy asked. Cindy nodded her head. Jimmy leaned against a tree trunk and wiped the sweat off his face. He looked over at Cindy, who was doubled over a few yards away trying to catch her breath.

"I'm going to see if I can find some fruit or something," Cindy told him as she went off on her own. Jimmy nodded and continued resting. A moment later he heard Cindy scream.

"Cindy! Are you ok?" he yelled as he ran after her. He saw that she was waist deep in quicksand. "You're trapped in quicksand!" Cindy shot him a look. "Right, I bet you already knew that."

"Just help me out of this!" Cindy shouted as she tried to swim towards Jimmy. That only succeeded in getting her sucked in farther.

"Cindy! CINDY! Calm down! You're making it worse," Jimmy explained as Cindy stopped thrashing about. "Just stay still for a moment." He looked around and saw a vine hanging from a tree. He shot it down with his watch's laser. He then picked up the vine and threw it towards Cindy. "Just grab onto this and I'll pull you to shore," he explained.

Cindy caught it and held on tight. Jimmy began slowly pulling her towards him. He gave one pig pull that sent him falling down and Cindy crashing into him. Jimmy looked up and saw that Cindy was right on top of him. Cindy looked down and saw Cindy under him. They both smiled and blushed feverously.

Cindy got up after a moment and pulled Jimmy to his feet. "Uh, thanks Jimmy," she said as she twirled her hair.

"Yeah, uh, no problem Cindy." They both stood there in an awkward silence. "Well, uh, let's go get Libby and Sheen," he said as he grabbed her hand and went back to Goddard. "Oh, sorry," he said as he dropped her hand.

"Don't be," she said as she grabbed his again, this time intertwining their fingers. Jimmy just smiled as they continued on their journey.


	5. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy led the way through the jungle. He stopped for a moment and checked Goddard's map. He then looked up at the darkening sky. "Alright, they should be fairly close by. Let's start shouting out their names. I want to find them before nightfall," he instructed Cindy. "SHEEN! LIBBY!" they both began shouting.

They continued yelling their friends' names as they made their way through the jungle. "Jimmy? Cindy?" they vaguely heard in the distance.

"SHEEN! LIBBY! KEEP YELLING! WE'LL FOLLOW YOUR VOICE!" Jimmy shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the sound. In five minutes the four friends were reunited.

"Jimmy!" Libby shouted.

"Libby!" Cindy yelled.

"Cindy!" Libby continued.

"Libby!" Jimmy yelled. The three of them hugged joined in a hug.

"Hello!" Sheen shouted, clearly agitated.

"Sheen!" they all said as they let him in their group hug.

"Thank goodness we found you guys. Are you both ok?" Jimmy asked as he and Cindy took a few steps back. Sheen and Libby nodded. "Good."

"Now what the hell were you two thinking! You can't just go around stealing my inventions! I expected this sort of thing from Sheen, but I thought that you were better than that, Libby," Jimmy yelled. Sheen and Libby mumbled their apologies.

"We're sorry Jimmy. Sheen just wanted to take it for a little romantic ride. He never told me that he didn't know how to pilot the damn thing!" Libby yelled in Sheen's face.

"Alright, focus!" Cindy screamed. Everyone turned and looked at her. "It's too dark to set out for the hover car now, and the rocket's obviously busted. We'll spend the night here and leave for Jimmy's hover car in the morning," she continued.

"Good idea, Cind. Now where is your shelter?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Sheen questioned, a little confused.

"You don't have a shelter?" Jimmy asked, astonished at how dumb his friends were.

"Um, no," Libby told him.

"Where have you guys been sleeping the past two days?" Cindy asked them.

"The rocket. Jeez, keep up Vortex," Sheen said.

Jimmy and Cindy slapped their hands onto their foreheads. "You know, when Cindy and I were stranded on a deserted island, we had two tree houses built within a day," Jimmy told them. Libby and Sheen stared at the ground, kicking some rocks with their feet.

"Alright Cindy, let's get to bed," Jimmy said as he hopped in the rocket. Cindy soon followed suit.

"You guys, only two of us can fit in that thing," Libby reminded them.

"Cindy, who stole my rocket?" Jimmy asked.

"Sheen and Libby," she quickly responded.

"Who crashed it?"

"Sheen and Libby."

"Who didn't build a shelter?"

"Sheen and Libby."

"So who's going to sleep on the ground?"

"Sheen and Libby."

"I agree. Night guys," Jimmy said as he lay down and fell asleep.


	6. Stupid Monkeys

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Early the next morning Jimmy got up and yawned. He saw that the sun was already up, so he gently shook Cindy awake. They hopped off the rocket and woke up Sheen and Libby. They gathered what little supplies they had and headed off towards Jimmy's hover car.

After about an hour of walking, Jimmy realized that Sheen was right by his side. _Man, why are those girls so slow?_ he thought as he turned around. "Uh, uh, uh, Sheen!" was all that he managed to say.

"Jimmy, what is it? I want to get home," Sheen said he continued walking towards the hover car. Jimmy stopped him by grabbing his arm, however. Jimmy spun him around and made him look at what was slowing down the girls.

In front of the two boys was a fifteen foot long boa constrictor. And it had Libby and Cindy in its clutches! Sheen, surprisingly, was the first to burst into action. He picked up a rock and threw it at the snake (I didn't say it was a good action). The snake turned away from its dinner and hissed at Sheen.

Jimmy set his watch's laser to the highest level available and fired it at the snake. _Damn it!_ The laser barely left a mark on the boa. "Goddard, destroy the snake!" Jimmy shouted as he jumped to his side and pushed Sheen out of the snake's path.

Sheen pulled an empty glass bottle of juice that he had taken with him a few days ago. He smashed it against a nearby tree. He now had a makeshift knife.

Goddard was about to fry the snake when the boa constrictor lunged at the mechanical canine. The snake gave Goddard a head butt that sent the dog flying through the jungle. The girls were starting to turn blue.

As the boa constrictor lunged at Goddard Sheen stabbed the snake's neck with his bottle. The snake seethed in pain. It turned around and lunged at Sheen, but he had already rolled out of the way. Jimmy stood a few yards away, aiming his watch again. He fired the laser at the snake's wound.

The boa writhed in agony. The exposed muscle was burning as Jimmy's laser continued to hit it. The snake dropped Cindy and Libby. It then slithered back into the recesses of the jungle.

"Wow, thanks guys," Libby said as she grabbed her hurt side and tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, you did good," Cindy stammered out as she took a few deep breaths.

Jimmy and Sheen looked at each other and smiled. They gave each other a high five and spun around to face the girls.

"Yes, no need to fear, little women. For I, Sheen Estavez, am here," Sheen stated proudly as he held a fist to his chest.

"My fellow warrior is right. Men are here to protect you damsels in distress," Jimmy said in a booming voice.

Libby and Cindy just glared at them as Jimmy and Sheen continued standing proudly. Just then two macaques fell from the trees and landed on the boys' heads.

"Oh God! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Jimmy shrieked as he ran around.

"IN THE NAME OF ULTRALORD, GET THIS DAMN DIRTY APE OFF OF ME!" Sheen shouted as he ran around in a circle. The two boys ran into each other and fell to the ground.


	7. It's not Love, but it's a Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutorn or any related characters.**

Three hours later Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Sheen were safely inside the hover car. Cindy took off and set the hover car on auto-pilot for Retroville. She walked over to Jimmy, who was sitting in the back with Sheen in silence.

"You ok, Jimmy?" she asked, a little concerned. She didn't like monkeys either.

"It just kept clawing, Cindy. It wouldn't stop that screeching. It just wouldn't let go," Jimmy silently muttered as he rocked a little. She patted his knee and went back to piloting the hover car.

Two hours later the gang was back in Retroville. Jimmy landed the hover car in the middle of the park. He helped Cindy step off the hover car. Sheen grabbed Libby's hand and led her off. The four friends stood there for a moment, wondering what to do next.

"You know, we're going to be in a lot of trouble when we get home," Jimmy thought out loud. The other three nodded their heads in agreement. None of them moved.

"Well, we have to go home sometime," Libby said.

"Want to at least grab a milkshake before we get grounded?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Jimmy said as Cindy grabbed his hand and started walking towards the Candy Bar. Libby and Sheen stared at each other, a little confused by that action. They shrugged it off and headed towards their favorite restaurant.

They soon reached their destination. They were surprised to see a party going on inside. The four friends looked at each other in confusion, but kept on walking. Nick was standing at the door.

"Cindy, Libby," he said with a smile. He then turned towards the boys. "Neutron, Shine," he said with disinterest.

"It's Sheen!" Sheen reminded him again.

"What's going on, Nick?" Libby asked.

"That's right; you four have been gone a few days. I rented out the Candy Bar for the night and threw a party," he said coolly. "You guys coming in?" he asked as he went back inside.

"Wow, I can't believe he actually let us in," Jimmy commented to Sheen.

After they had entered the party Sheen and Libby went off in one direction. Cindy and Jimmy walked off in another. Our favorite couple sat down at a booth and had a drink.

"Well, looks like we saved the day again, ay Vortex?" Jimmy asked as he took a sip from his milkshake.

"Yep. And for once it wasn't your fault," Cindy playfully reminded him.

Jimmy looked at the dance floor and then glanced back at Cindy. _Oh come on, just do it. _"You want to dance?" Jimmy asked.

A wide grin crept across Cindy's face. "I'd love to," she told him as he grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor. As they started dancing, Nick took this opportunity to play a slow song. The couples around them started to dance. Jimmy looked at Cindy with a nervous look, but she just smiled. He offered his hand, which she took. They began to sway to the music.

About halfway through the song, Cindy stared down a little at the boy genius. "You know, tomorrow we're just going to be," she started.

Jimmy nodded his head a little. "I know, enemies again," he said. He couldn't help but show a little sadness in his voice.

Cindy was about to respond, but she thought about it for a second. "No. Friends," she said sweetly as they continued to dance.


End file.
